The objective of the Bioinformatics Resource Centers for Biodefense and Emerging/Re-emerging Infectious Diseases is to establish and maintain a web-based curated, stable, relational database to collect, populate, store, view, display, annotate, query and analyze genomic and related data and bibliographic information, providing a single robust point of access and user friendly interface for the scientific community. The contractor will develop comprehensive databases for multiple organisms considered agents of bioterrorism and/or causing emerging and re-emerging diseases.